Promstuck Sneaks
by xxiiv
Summary: Dirk and Jake attend Dave's highschool Prom. Super fluffy. Sequel to follow. Song used is It's Not Over by Angels and Airwaves.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **For Bethhhany :P A bit more than she requested, probably, considering it will be continued in another fic, but hey. Enjoy ^^

"Dirk, where the hell are you taking me?!", Jake yelled as Dirk dragged him through the mall.

"A store."

"I can bloody well see that, you idiot, but which sotre and why?"

Dirk didn't answer , he just continued down the hallway. He stopped abruptly in front of a store and Jake ran into him. The brunette exlamied and rubbed his nose, which had hit the back of his taller boyfriend.

"Dirk, what the ever-living fuck are you doing?", Jake said as he backed away. He could practically hear Dirk's smirk as he looked up at the store-front.

They were standing in front of a tux shop.

"Dirk.. What's going on?",Jake asked. He stared up at the sign and felt Dirk move behind him, resting his chin on Jake's shoulder.

"So, English. Wanna go to prom with me?", Dirk whispered. Jake shivered and let out a loud guffaw.

"Prom? Dirk, we aren't even in highschool anymore!"

"So? Dave's a Junior, and he's taking John to his prom. We didn't get to go because of all that game bullshit, so Dave said he could sneak us in like the smooth motherfucker he is. I went and got my tux yesterday, and I got an appointment elsehwere. You have fun.", Dirk said, kissing Jake's cheek and leaving.

"But Dirk, we can't-", Jake said, turning to confront his boyfriend, but the blonde was gone. Jake sighed and looked back at the store. It didn't look like he was getting out of this, so he might as well go along with the idea.

He walked into the shop, already having an idea of what he wanted.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696

Jake looked at himself in the full length mirror on the inside of his closet door, pulling at the lapels of his tux. He's gone with black, but his shirt and tie underneath were both bright green. His hair stayed as unruly as ever and refused to be tamed so he let it be, and he even bought a new pair of square, frame-less glasses to go with his ensemble.

He grumbled, wondering why Dirk had gotten it in his head that they should crash a prom together.

"Dave! Oh wow, you got a limo?! That's so cool! How di-mmf!"

Jake walked into the hall and looked over the bannister, catching a glimpse of Dave kissing the daylights out of John.

"Hey! Can't you keep your randiness in your pants for a little while at least, Strider?", Jake said, walking down the stairs calmly. The boys broke apart and Dave smirked, giving Jake his usual up-nod in greeting. John blushed furiously and looked away.

"Sup, Jake? You look good.", Dave said. "Didn't mean to give you a face full or anything, but John looked so amazing in his tux I couldn't help myself."

John blushed even more if that were possible. Jake had to agree that John looked very suave in his tux. It was dark blue, with a shirt the color of his eyes and a black bow tie. Wherever he had gotten it had done their job properly because it fit him very well.

Dave wore a crimson outfit with a black shirt and tie. His signature shades rested evenly on his face. Jake wondered, simultaneously, where Dirk was and if he would be wearing his shades.

"Where's Dirk?"

"Bro's on his way. He insisted on riding his bike.", Dave said, slinging an arm around John and heading for the door. "C'mon, Egderp, I have something for you in the limo."

"Oh uh... Ok... Bye, Jake! We'll see you at the dance!", John said cheerily, face still a little red. Jake waved and sighed. He hoped Dirk would get there soon. The door was still open, not that he cared, as he turned around and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When he returned to the foyer, Dirk was standing there in a white tux. The side seams on his pants were an orange that matched his shirt, and he wore no tie. Jake looked up and saw that Dirk wasn't wearing his shades, and his platinum blonde hair was slicked back. He smirked at Jake, and the brunette felt his knees go weak. Clothes really DO make the man, he thought.

"Hey, pumpkin.", Dirk said. "You look breathtaking."

He walked up to Jake and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Uh.. Y-yeah.", Jake stumbled over his words, still shocked from Dirk's appearence. He cleared his throat and followed Dirk outside, locking the door behind them. On the curb sat a pale orange mo-ped and Dirk was walking towards it.

"I thought you brought your bike..."

"What? This is my bike, isn't she gorgeous? Her name's Sheila.", Dirk said, grinning and running a hand over Sheila.

Jake burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh my fucking god, Dirk, I thought you rode a motorcycle! That's a mo-ped! Ahahahaha!"

"Hey, don't talk that way around her! She has dreams too y'know..."

Jake wiped a couple tears from his eyes and looked up just in time to catch the helmet Dirk tossed at him.

"Just put that on and get your ass over here. And hold on tight. Sheila might be small, but she _moves_."

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969 69696969696969696

"Why aren't they here yet, Dirk?"

"Calm your tits, English, they'll be here soon."

"They better not be messing around. I don't want John getting involved in that kind of tomfoolery."

"Jake, seriously? They're 16, and you can't exactly say that my brother isn't worthy of dating John. How many times did he save Egderp's ass?"

"That's besides the point! They're sixteen!"

"And we wouldn't have been doing the exact same things when we were sixteen? Provided all that shit hadn't happened."

"Well, I mean.. But that's completely different!"

"How?"

Jake fell silent and looked away from Dirk's smirking face. He had backed himself into a corner and there was no getting out. Dirk hugged him from behind, kissing along his neck.

"We could always just skip the dance and go back to my place, you know."

"Dirk! You made me get a tux, dragged me out here on your scooter, and now you're making me wait in an alley behind the gym so your brother can sneak us into the prom at his highschool and you want to just skip it? NO. We're doing this!", Jake said vehemently.

Dirk was going to respond, but the back door opened and Dave called them over.

"The teachers are dealing with some shenanigans Rose and Kanaya started, so hurry up and get inside."

The trio ducked inside and saw a group of teachers chastising Rose and Kanaya on the othr side of the gym.

"What did they do?"

"Started making out on the dance floor."

Dave walked away quickly, not even giving Dirk or Jake the chance to thank him. Jake sighed and looked around at the garish decorations. The whole room was dim, lit by small table lamps and stage lights, and everything glittered. There was sparling confetti dropping from the ceiling, and shiny streamers draped everywhere. The color scheme seemed to be black and sparkly from what he could gather. It was awful.

"Dirk, this is ridicu-", Jake began, but Dirk was gone. He looked around, but the crowd was so large and thick with poofy dresses Jake couldn't see anyone he recognized. Just as he was about to start pushing his way through the throng of people when he heard Dirk's voice over the speakers.

"Hey party people, what's goin on?", he said. Jake could see him standing on the stage, mic in hand. The crowd cheered.

"That's awesome. So, look, I got a favor to ask. Could you all kind of make some room in the center? I have a special song I'm gonna sing for my date."

Jake gaped as the people in front of him moved until there was a wide, empty circle in the middle of the dance floor.

"Thanks, wow. Ok, Jake get your sexy ass in that circle and listen to this."

Jake didn't move, he was still staring at Dirk on stage. When did this happen? HOW did this happen?

"Jake, don't make me look like an idiot man, please?"

The brunette slowly walked into the middle of the dance floor, aware of every set of eyes on him.

"Good. Stay exactly where you are, ok?"

Jake nodded. Dirk smiled and looked back at the band, nodding a cue as he slid the microphone onto a stand. He closed his eyes and listened to the music, waiting until the lyrics began.

Jake had never heard Dirk sing. The subject had never come up, and even when Jake would sing off key to songs he knew they both loved, Dirk would just smile and call him a dork. He had no idea if the blonde COULD sing or not.

Dirk opened his mouth and Jake was blown away.

"I made tonight a memory

I can walk for miles and miles

I left a shadow at his feet

I can see him all alone

The night itself a reverie

I can dream this out for awhile

I keep him lost in lock and key

Cause he's just my kind of style"

Dirk opened his eyes and pinned Jake with a passionate gaze as he began the chorus of the song.

"He takes my hand and leads me in

It is not over

He sets the mood so i begin

And I walk over

He speaks the word to make me grin

Can I please have him?

We grab a hold and brace the end

This is where I am speaking of."

The crowd around him began dancing to the music and moving around him. Jake didn't notice them though, all he saw was Dirk. The song went on and Jake could feel himself falling more in love with the man before him, if that were even possible.

"I crawl my way

Back in your head

To hear you speak

And dream again

To touch your lips

From deep within

A bit like love and heroin

I cross the grave

Invite the bends

Carry out

When the world ends

Avross the wave

It lures you in

You're in my arms

Just like the wind

A bit like love and heroin

A bit like love and

Heroin"

The song ended and the crowd applauded. Jake's body moved before he could think, and he was sprinting to the stage and climbing onto it in swift motions. The next thing he knew, he was in front of Dirk.

"Hey, pumpkin, I-"

Dirk never finished his sentence. Jake grabbed the lapels of his jacket and yanked him into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck tightly. There were cat calls from the audience, and Dirk slipped his hands around Jake's waist. Someone yelled 'Get a room!' and the two pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"I love you.", Dirk said.

"I know.", Jake replied, kissing Dirk again. The blonde pulled him offstage and they slowly made their way out of the gym, barely able to keep their hands off each other as they walked towards Sheila.

"Strider, about that proposition earlier.."

"Way ahead of you, English", Dirk said and tossed a halmet to Jake. "The after party's in my pants."

"Don't ruin this with shitty pick up lines, Dirk."

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969 696969696969696969

"Dave, i didn't know your brother could sing."

"Neither did I, Egderp. He must really be in love with your bro.", Dave said, sipping his punch. John fidgeted next to him and mumbled. Dave glanced at his date.

"Something wrong, John?"

"N-no!", John said, blushing.

"C'mon, tell your best bro what's wrong."

"Well... It was just.. romantic and shit, and I was just thinking is, y'know..."

"Whether I'd ever do something like that for you?"

John nodded sheepishly and laughed it off. "It's silly! I know you don't want the school knowing we're together or anything, it's not a big deal so don't worry about-"

"Yo. Shut the fuck up and listen to me for a sec."

Dave's voice boomed from the speakers. John hadn't even seen him leave. The blonde stood on the stage and the crowd fell silent. A couple of guys called out, "Rap for us Strider!"

"No. I've got something to say. Do you see that dorky guy over there?"

He pointed at John and the brunette waved a little from his seat.

"His name's John Egbert. And I am completely head over heels in love with him. I don't think any of you have a problem with that, so if you'll excuse me I have a slow dance waiting for me."

Dave jumped off the stage and walked to John, extending his hand. "Come dance with me."

He pulled the brunette into a slow waltz, himself leading of course, and John's face was red the whole time. Dave smiled and whispered in his ear all the things he loved about him. John grinned and leaned his head on Dave's chest.

"You're so hopeless, Dave."

"Yeah well, you love it when I'm sappy."

"I know"

"John.. Uh, do you want to get out of here? We could go back to your place, since I'm pretty damn sure Bro took Jake to mine..."

John looked up at Dave and smirked. "Just what are you suggesting, Dave?"

The blonde flushed. "N-nothing, forget I said anything."

"Yeah, I'd like that Dave."

TBC in 'The After Party'


	2. PLEASE READ

This is yes another author's note but please read because I need your help.

So I'm trying to raise money so I can get to AWA this year. I've made this handful of really great friends through tumblr and between them and homestuck, my literal life was saved. I was so close to the brink of doing something really awful when I first started talking to these few people and it's made a world of difference.

They are also going to AWA, we're supposed to share a room together and split group rates and everything. I am beside myself with glee. The only thing that's made me happier is getting engaged.

However I don't have the funds and it's rapidly looking like I won't be able to make it.

UNLESS!

Unless what, you say. Unless we just give you money?

NOT AT ALL!

I am not asking you to simply donate your money to my cause. It is greatly appreciated but that is not what I'm asking!

I'm opening up writing commissions. Poems, fanfics, short stories, prose. Hell, I'll fucking write you an English essay if you want.

For a price.

Poems- $2 - $4 depending on length and difficulty

Short stories/ fanfics 5 pages or less - $3

Multichapters - $5

7 or more chapters - $8-$12

Anything such as drug use (coke, heroin, etc. Not like pot), abuse, rape, pairings I am uncomfortable with, or something I have to do research for is an extra $2

You can control anything you want. Characters, length, plot. Anything you want written I will write it.

Essays vary by class and length

English - $10 - $15

History - $20

Economics/ Government - $30

Psychology - $20

Research rates do not apply to essays. If given a topic I know nothing about I will turn it away, but I typically can gather enough information to do it.

Any questions, please let me know, you can either PM here, message my tumblr plushestrumpest, my skype is celestixxiiv, and my paypal email is cantrellkira1

Thank you in advance for your help.


End file.
